The 7 Days It Took To Get James Potter
by Isycat
Summary: Lily Evans: Beautiful, Brave and Brainy, but what happens when she finally realises her feelings for James Potter? She panics of course!
1. Chapter 1

**The 7 Days It Took To Get James Potter**

**Lily Evans: Beautiful, Brave and Brainy, but what happens when she finally realises her feelings for James Potter? She panics of course! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter 1/ Introduction**

Sunday 9th October 1977

Dear Diary,

I've spent too long hating James Potter to fully admit this out loud, so I'll write it: I think I like him. You know, in _that_way.

I can't believe I just said that, I don't think anyone else would either. Except possibly my best friend Marlene McKinnon, but that's only because she's always claimed that I've always secretly fancied James. I know she'll be delighted when I tell her my revelation, unfortunately I'm not; I'm kind of annoyed by it actually.

Potter and I have an infamous legacy, built up from arguments spanning over our 7 years at Hogwarts. I was shocked to discover that even a 3rd year I stopped in the corridor the other day (for hexing a fellow 3rd year) knew who I was, not because I'm Head Girl, but because I'm apparently 'the girl who argues with James Potter'. How flattering.

So anyway, I've spent as long as I can remember detesting Potter with a passion and it's always been that way. My justification: he's a bullying prat, therefore he deserves it. And that was always fine, until this year.

I was expecting the usual Potter, i.e. a scruffy haired idiot, when I began my 7th year, so imagine my shock when I walked into the prefect carriage on September 1st and discovered James Potter, just sitting there. He looked up when I walked in and smiled (dare I say it) nicely, a complete change to his usual arrogant smirk.

That was my first clue that something had changed, although I paid no attention to the fact and immediately demanded to know what on earth he was doing in the Prefects carriage. Then he told me the biggest shock of them all- he was Head Boy.

I had my clever insult ready to throw back at anything he said but I truly wasn't expecting that, so I just stood there in stunned silence, taking in the boy in front of me.

He had grown about an inch over the summer, making him even taller, he'd obviously been doing quite a lot of Quidditch or something because his build seemed to have filled out slightly more, making him seem more muscular and less lanky than before. However, possibly the most noticeable thing about him was his hair.

His hair, otherwise known as James Potter's pride and joy. Whereas before it was deliberately messed up and completely dishevelled, now it was something close to tame. It looked as if he had spent a long time trying to comb it into place and, although it had still rebelled, it looked much neater than usual and for some reason I didn't like it.

That was probably the beginning of my silly crush on James Potter and things have gone downhill from there.

The Potter I knew was loud and arrogant; James (he asked me to call him by his first name now we had to work together as heads) was polite and said intelligent funny things.

The Potter I knew hexed Slytherins; I saw James helping a 2nd year Slytherin to the hospital wing without complaining once.

The Potter I knew asked me out every day (usually more than once!); James hasn't tried to flirt with me or asked me out for the whole of this year.

The Potter I knew argued back when I fought with him; James always managed to deflect whatever disagreement I had with him.

Of course he hadn't completely changed, he looked more like his usual self wearing the Hogwarts robes than in his muggle clothing he had been wearing on the train and his usual messy hair had returned by the next morning (I was surprised to discover that I was relieved- I had obviously developed a certain fondness for James Potter's stupidly messy hair.)

Over the past two months James has continued acting incredibly nice so, of course, I have found myself fancying him and he hasn't asked me out once- how illogical is that? Now I think I've reached the point where there is honestly no point in pretending any more, I fancy James Potter. There I said it- now how do I make him realise that?

**This is a bit different to my other fan fics (with the whole diary style) and the next chapter will be more choppy than this one e.g. more of a running commentary. So let me know what you think- seriously it's really useful to have even the slightest bit of feedback about my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday 10th October 1977

**8:00am**

Ha! I've cracked it! I'll do what normal girls do when they like a guy- you know, flirt with him and such.

Marlene thinks it's a terrible idea and that I should just tell him how I feel.

Hmm, no- that will only end with me embarrassing myself completely.

I think I'm going to have a go at some of this flirting thing, I mean how hard can it be?

**9:30am**

Very hard.

Rolled up my skirt and undid one too many buttons on my shirt. As I was walking to Care of Magical creatures class my skirt blew up and everyone in the surrounding vicinity saw my knickers. A couple of boys in Hufflepuff wolf whistled and I could feel myself going bright red with embarrassment. Not a great start.

**12:38pm**

I asked Kate Lubberson (the school tart) what the best way is to get a guy to like you, she said it's to make him jealous by flirting with other boys.

Right, so next lesson I've decided to try flirting with Josh Finsbury in Charms in full view of James (who sits behind me).

**3:00pm**

I'm not sure if that was a success or not.

On one hand Finsbury seemed to enjoy it, he's asked me on a date to Hogsmeade this Saturday. However James didn't seem to react much at all, he certainly didn't do anything to stop me flirting with Finsbury, although I could've sworn I saw him look slightly disappointed when Finsbury asked me out.

Is that good or bad though?

**4:46pm**

I'd just finished my DADA homework when Finsbury came up to me again (gosh he's keen isn't he!) and asked if I wanted any help with my homework. He probably meant this in the nicest way possible (as in- he's a Ravenclaw and so he's generally considered to be intelligent) but I immediately took offense. For some reason I thought he was being patronising or something! I mean I might be a Gryffindor but I am in no way unintelligent or incapable of doing my work.

So I told him, rather abruptly, that I was doing perfectly capable of doing my own work and if I needed his help I would ask for it.

**4:52pm**

I feel really bad now. After I said that he looked really annoyed and rushed away rather quickly- I hope I didn't offend him.

Maybe I'll go and find him and apologise.

**5:14pm**

Blimey! Who knew an innocent attempt at flirting could lead to this much drama!

I left the library and hurried after Finsbury, who was last seen heading to his common room and, after running along 5 corridors and 3 flights of stairs, I eventually caught up with him.

Sadly, there's a reason I'm not on the Quidditch team and I'm incredibly unfit. I just tapped him on the shoulder and then there was an awkward moment where I had to catch my breath in order to speak. So we ended up in the middle of the corridor with me looking like I'd just run a marathon with bright red cheeks and terrible wheezy breathing.

"Don't you have studying to do?" He didn't sound mad, maybe just a little pissed off- thank god!

"Uh no," I replied and then realised how idiotic that sounded "well yes, but I just wanted to apologise in case I offended you. I was just in the middle of something, you know?"

"Oh right," He seemed a little less annoyed "well I'm sorry I bothered you."

"It's alright," I said, starting to feel a little uncomfortable "I'll see you around then."

"Yer," he responded "see you later."

That felt so awkward and I don't even fancy him. I just know he's regretting asking me to Hogsmeade now.

I hope Potter appreciates what I'm putting myself through for him.

**8:00pm**

Told Marlene and my other mate Rosa about today's events, Marlene was not in the slightest bit sympathetic, she told me I deserved to feel bad because I was stringing him along. Huh, Marlene's a fine one to talk, she spent most of last year going out with Timothy Bakewell because she couldn't bear to reject him every time he asked her.

Rosa was slightly more understanding, maybe I should adopt her as my new best mate, seeing as all Marlene seems to do is disagree with me.

**8:15pm**

Just remembered how boring Rosa is. She owns 4 cats, which I have no problem with. My problem is the fact that she never shuts up about them. It's all 'and then yesterday Tiddles did this which is funny because last week Kasper did that too.'

No matter how much Marlene annoys me sometimes, at least I can have a decent conversation with her without wanting to throw myself off the astronomy tower.

**11:00pm**

Just got back from patrolling with James. Nothing particularly exciting happened, he didn't even bring up Finsbury or anything, which I was slightly disappointed about.

On the plus side I still got to spend an hour patrolling the corridors with him at night, just the two of us, which is always fun because along with being an incredibly attractive guy, he is also an amazing conversationist and it's always really interesting to talk to him.

Oh God, I still can't believe I fancy James Potter this much. I think the worst part is that before I realised that I fancied him it was perfectly easy to say whatever I liked to him and I didn't have to worry, but now I find it really hard not to talk to him without saying something stupid. Or is it just me noticing it more?

**What did you think about the diary style/ Lily's character?  
The style I'm going for is supposed to be a cross between Georgia Nicolson and The Princess Diaries, so if you've read either or both of those, how do you think I did?  
Ahh so many questions! But siriusly****, I want to know **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tuesday 11th October 1977

**7:00am**

Got up much earlier than yesterday so I could try out my newest idea: wearing makeup.

Now, of course in my seventeen years of living I have tried make up before, only I don't normally wear it at school (translation: I never get up early enough to have the time to put it on), so this was quite a big challenge for me.

However I had enlisted the help of Marlene and my other dorm mate Elle (who are more experienced in the art of cosmetics than I am).

Unfortunately, their idea of 'helping' seemed to consist of them mainly disagreeing about every little fact. For example, Marlene thought the mascara should go on both top and bottom lashes whereas Elle insisted that you should only put it on the bottom and, Elle said we should use foundation before concealer and Marlene believed it was the opposite.

The arguments continued for at least ten minutes before I eventually told them that I would do it myself. Of course, they protested that I had the knowledge of a flea about make up, but I'd had enough of their bickering.

So I went into the 6th year girl's bathroom and did my make up myself in there.

I've just finished doing my makeup and I'm reasonably pleased with it- I think it turned out quite well and I'm ready to reveal myself to James at breakfast.

**8:30am**

The grand revelation turned out to be a bit of a flop after all that.

So I walked down to breakfast by myself (as Marlene and Elle had gone down together already) and had got myself all prepared for the big entrance.

And James Potter wasn't there.

No seriously, I walked into the Great Hall, looked over to the place where James Potter and his mates (the Marauders) sit every single morning and THEY WEREN'T THERE.

Nevertheless, being the sophisticated actress/Head Girl that I am, I was careful not to let my disappointment show as I went to sit down.

"Merlin Lils," Marlene exclaimed "I actually really like it, you should wear make up more often; it makes your eyes seem even greener."

"Thanks Marley," I replied, feeling pleased by the compliment and the fact that Marlene didn't appear to be annoyed with me about earlier. "So what's up with the Marauders not being here this morning?" I tried to sound casual, as if I was just asking about the weather, but I knew that Marlene was aware of the real reason for my question: Where on earth was James Potter?

"I don't know," Marlene informed me "nobody's seen them anywhere today; perhaps they're just running late."

We've just finished our breakfast now and are going to Potions, I wonder if James will be there? I hope he's ok.

**9:13am**

Panic over (except I'm pretty sure I was the only one panicking around here)! James, Sirius and Peter were sitting waiting for the class to start when we got to potions. They probably went to the kitchens for breakfast or something.

Feel pretty stupid now. I was worrying over nothing AND James doesn't seem to have noticed my makeup yet.

Although, to be fair, he hasn't exactly seen my face at a close enough range to really be able to tell. I'm sure it'll happen soon though.

**10:00am**

The whole Potions lesson, including countless moments where I brushed past him in order to collect my ingredients, and not a single thing happened! He didn't even bat an eyelid when I asked him to pass me the newt eggs- I thought make up was supposed to make boys fall over themselves because they were so in love with you.

**1:00pm**

No proposals of love yet from James Potter or otherwise, although I saw Finsbury earlier and he seems to have gotten over yesterday's tiff because he said I looked incredibly pretty today and then asked if he could eat lunch with me. Who was I to refuse?

So I ended up having a very enjoyable lunchtime talking to Finsbury (I probably should start calling him Josh now we're kind of friends) and Marlene about whether Quidditch was a valuable application of your time (Marlene and I believe that it is, whereas Josh thinks studying is a more apt use of your time- what a Ravenclaw!).

This friendly debate entertained me so much that, according to Marlene, I apparently managed to miss the longing looks James was shooting at me- Yeah right, I wish.

**2:06pm**

I can't help but wonder if what Marlene said was true. Maybe James _is _secretly in love with me and is getting increasingly jealous at my constant interaction with Josh. Haha, not bloody likely!

It's a shame I couldn't have an almighty crush on Josh really, he seems very keen on me and it would certainly make things a lot easier.

Ah the unfairness of life.

**3:10pm**

Disaster has struck! I managed to smudge mascara all down my face when we walked to the Herbology greenhouses in the rain, Marlene couldn't stop laughing at me.

Now I look like a drowned panda, I've definitely decided that wearing cosmetics on a daily basis is not worth it- it's just too impractical.

Thank god I'm a witch, is all I can say. One flick of my wand and all the mascara has disappeared. Still, it feels like a bit of a waste getting up so early and going to all that effort for nothing.

**4:25pm**

James smiled at me!

I was just sitting in the common room, working on some Charms homework and trying to ignore the 3rd years sitting at a table near me who were begin incredibly loud and then BAM! The Marauders appeared.

I mean I was just sitting at a table by myself, minding my own business and they suddenly came over and joined me.

Now don't get me wrong, I actually quite like the Marauders, especially since I've got older I can see the funny side to some of their pranks, but we weren't what I'd call friends. So for them to turn up out of nowhere and sit next to me was something of a shock- especially as the first thing I saw was James Potter's brilliant smile beaming across at me. I nearly had a heart attack!

Remus Lupin, who I was quite good friends with because of prefect patrols, seemed to lead the group and asked me "you don't mind if we join you, do you?"

Well, this was unexpected but I agreed nonetheless, after all there were no other free tables.

The Marauders were quiet and I continued working on my essay about colour-changing charms for about 2 minutes before Sirius Black got bored.

"Moooony,"he stretched out the nickname they used for Remus Lupin in a whiny tone- clearly demonstrating his boredom.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus was probably the most sensible and studious out of all of them and he sounded quite annoyed at being interrupted from the DADA essay he was working on.

"I thought sitting here would be fun because we'd talk to Evans," Black said childishly "but so far all we've done is work."

"Well maybe that _is_ why we came over here in the first place Padfoot, not just to annoy Lily like you want to," James added shooting me an apologetic smile which sent shivers down my spine at its flawlessness.

Merlin, I sound so pathetic.

Black rolled his eyes "yes well, you would take Evans' side wouldn't you?"

This caused James to glare meaningfully at Black, who smirked a little in return, and then look back to me- almost as if he was checking I didn't understand what had just happened, which was annoying because what I DIDN'T understand what had just happened.

**5:05pm**

The Marauders have just left to go and get some food from the kitchens (I pointed out that dinner was in less than an hour but Black moaned about being so hungry he could eat a Hippogriff).

I've nearly finished my Charms essay, I wonder where Marlene is, she said she was going to the Owlery but she's been gone about an hour now.

**5:15pm**

Right. Just finished my essay, now I think I'm going to go and see what Marlene's up to.

**5:23pm**

Can't find Marlene anywhere, where could she possibly be?

I'm going to dinner now, hopefully she'll turn up there: if there's one thing Marlene would never miss it's dinner.

**6:17pm**

Marlene turned up 5 minutes late for dinner (something which she never does) looking very flushed and immediately tucked into the roast chicken as if nothing had happened.

Either she's just run a marathon, or she's been snogging in broom closets. My bet's on the latter.

**7:23pm**

Had to wait until dinner had finished, in order to talk to Marlene in private about what she'd been doing, but I was right!

Marlene had apparently hooked up with a Hufflepuff guy in her Divination class and he had invited her into a broom cupboard to snog for an hour or so.

Honestly, Marlene can be such a slut sometimes, but I love her for it anyway.

At least she had a fun evening, I told her about the Marauders coming to join me and what Black said about me and James. She thought it was a clear sign that he fancies me, but then, of course _she_ would.

**8:54pm**

Why does NEWT level have to mean so much homework? I'll never finish all this work in time and I don't understand half of it. I probably should've paid more attention in class.

**8:57pm**

Cracked it! I'll ask James if he can help me with my homework, that way I can subtly flirt with him, (touch knees under the table and shuffle up really close to him etc.) whilst simultaneously getting all my work done.

I am a genius!

**10:18pm**

That didn't go entirely to plan...

Everything was going fine (e.g. I asked James to help me and he did.) until I decided to try my new and improved flirting techniques- I mean, it had obviously worked on Josh hadn't it?

Unfortunately, James is nothing like Josh and therefore didn't exactly respond in the same way, for example:

I casually brushed our knees together under the table and felt an excited tingle go through me at being so close to him. He didn't react, he just carried on explaining the theory behind Conjuration, and so I did it again.

This time he stopped what he was doing and looked at me, really sternly and raised an eyebrow.

"Lily," he asked in his alluring deep voice "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied, feeling overjoyed that I was finally getting somewhere (he was going to flirt back- I just knew it!) "Carry on with your interesting explanation, I'm listening."

"Ok well," James continued explaining "say for example you try to conjure a certain object, then it depends whether it meets the specific laws of Conjuartional Transfiguration as to whether you can or not," he paused for a breath and ran his hand through his hair (something that used to annoy me to no end but I now find incredibly endearing).

I don't know what possessed me to try it, but for some reason i thought the previous attempt was a success and that meant I should do it again (and James looked so cute at that moment I really couldn't resist).

So I brushed my leg against his again, but this time James seemed to leap away as if I had burned him.

"Do you mind not doing that, I'm trying to concentrate." He told me, sounding a lot more serious and slightly impatient. I suddenly felt really awful that I was annoying him so much and I had completely misjudged the whole situation.

"Oh right," I answered meekly "sorry."

The rest of the time was much more awkward than before and the chatty, jokey atmosphere we usually enjoy had completely disappeared, leaving a much tenser one in its place.

What have I done?

**And so the drama builds...  
Does Lily seem a little OOC to you?**** I can't decide, on one hand we never really find out exactly what Lily's like in the books so it's kind of up to your interpretation, but it does suggest that maybe she's quite studious and less immature than this Lily. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wednesday 12th October 1977

**8:06am**

I've decided that after yesterday's disaster I need to try a different approach. So I've come up with a different plan and, if I do say so myself, I think it definitely has potential.

Today's task: befriend the Marauders.

The idea is that what James values above everything else are his friends, The Marauders, so if I can make the Marauders see how much of an amazing, interesting person I am, then James will see it too and therefore realise how much he loves me. Simple.

**8:25am**

So I sat next to the Marauders at breakfast (although I got Marlene to come with me; I didn't want to look like a complete idiot and I kind of needed the support).

Black was the first to look up from the breakfast they were all eating (and when I say 'eating' I mean shovelling food down their throats quicker than I ever thought was possible).

"Hey Evans, McKinnon," he greeted with his mouth full, sounding relatively sane (for him) "can we help you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marlene give me a look as if to say now-look-what-you've-got-us-into, but I ignored it and stuck to my plan.

"Oh no thanks," I replied nonchalantly "I was just thinking how we should hang out more, you know being Gryffindors and such."

Black raised an eyebrow (in a freakishly similar manner to how James had done last night) and looked at James as they had another one of their silent conversations (I honestly don't know how Remus and Pettigrew stand it all the time, it bugs the hell out of me and I hardly ever see them at close quarters).

Marlene and I continued eating our breakfast and I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen with James after last night's awkwardness.

On one hand he could completely ignore what happened and everything will go back to as it was before (preferable but also unlikely.)

However, he could never speak to me properly again and we could spend the rest of the year as heads with an uncomfortable tension surrounding us (Oh please don't let that happen!).

While I was having this internal debate, Marlene had struck up a conversation with Remus Lupin about what I thought was the Arithmancy homework (although I couldn't be sure- that stuff just goes completely over my head).

So, with James and Black and Marlene and Remus having a conversation, this left me with Pettigrew.

The problem with Pettigrew isn't that I don't like him. I do, really. But he's just not someone I have very much in common with and so I find it very difficult to talk to him- especially as he isn't particularly outgoing.

Even so, I decided to try and make conversation with him. I mean, he was one of James' closet friends after all. It went something like this:

**Me:** So Peter (I decided to use his first name because it made me sound friendlier), have the Marauders got anything planned for Halloween?

I was, of course, referring to the legendary Marauder's annual Halloween prank. I had actually tried to ask James about this during patrolling last week, to no avail, but now I was hoping I could find out what was happening through Peter.

**Peter: **(sounding extremely uncomfortable) I can't really say, sorry.

**Me: **(aiming for a bit of flattery) it seems you take your secrecy very seriously.

**Peter:** Yes we do.

(A slight pause in the conversation while I thought of something to say and Peter continued 'eating')

**Me: **So what do you think about the amount of work we have to do this year?

**Peter: **We get far too much; I mean I haven't finished my Transfiguration essay yet.

**Me: **We have it first lesson! McGonagall is going to kill you, so shouldn't you be working on it now?

**Peter: **Nah, I've given up if I'm perfectly honest.

(It was at this point that I realised Pettigrew and I had absolutely nothing whatsoever in common and decided to finish the conversation before I embarrassed myself even further.)

**Me: **(Laughing awkwardly) Ah right, well I'd better go now, it was nice talking to you Peter. Come on Marlene.

(Then I proceeded to drag Marlene away from the perfectly normal conversation she was having with Remus and out of the Great Hall.)

**9:47am**

Marlene is sulking because it made her appear very rude in front of Remus.

I didn't realise she fancied Remus (which, even though she just denied it, I know she definitely does).

This is an interesting development. Maybe if James and I finally get together, we can do a double date. That would be fun.

**10:02am**

I HAVE A DETENTION.

I, the Head Girl, got detention. I'm doomed.

So I may have been too busy daydreaming about James and our fabulous date (which doesn't actually exist yet, but I'm sure it will soon) to be paying exact attention to what McGonagall was saying. So that when she asked me a question about I replied by saying 'Sorry what was that James?' (obviously referring to the James in my head who had just offered to buy me a drink).

Kill me now.

The entire class found it hilarious (especially Black who was laughing a lot louder than anyone else) and McGonagall thought I was mocking her or something because she called my behaviour unacceptable for NEWT year and gave me an hour long detention on Friday evening.

I hope James doesn't hate me for this.

Or worse, think I'm mentally insecure (which I'm not entirely convinced that I'm not).

**11:34am**

Josh came and joined me at break while I was studying and actually managed to make me feel better about getting a detention in Transfiguration (although he wasn't actually in the lesson so I told him McGonagall had given me a detention just for not listening).

**1:12pm**

Haven't seen James since Transfiguration this morning (he had DADA and Muggle Studies while I had double Care of Magical Creatures) so I don't know what his feelings are about me saying his name in class.

Maybe he was asleep and didn't notice.

Although Transfiguration is his favourite class so he never sleeps in it.

Damn.

**2:02pm**

Decided to continue with the plan of the day (to make friends with James' friends) and tackle Sirius Black.

Black and I had something of a turbulent past (although not quite as bad as James) as I didn't approve of his attitude and his constant Slytherin bulling. However recently, as with James, he seemed to have matured slightly (emphasis on the 'slightly') and wasn't actually too bad to talk to.

The one problem that remained about Black was his looks, or rather, the attention from girls that his appearance attracted. With his aristocratic high cheekbones, slightly-too-long silky black hair (McGonagall was forever telling him to get it cut) and perfect physique, Black was by far the best looking boy in the school, and he knew it.

This meant that Black was often followed around by groups of adoring girls and, when he occasionally was going out with someone else, groups of jealous girls. So talking to Black, especially individually, was a tricky business because, chances are, someone will think he fancies you and then you will be hunted down and socially decapitated.

**2:13pm**

Subtly managed to sit next to Black in potions while Marlene sat with Remus, so far so good.

**2:46pm**

Well that was certainly enlightening.

I ended up working with Black (as I was sitting with him) and the first thing he asked me was this:

"So Evans when are you going to tell Prongs that you fancy him then?"

How the hell does he know? The only thing he pays attention to is himself, food and occasionally James (although only when they're up to no good).

I checked to see how close James was (he was across the room, working with Pettigrew) because, I want him to find out I fancy him, but not like this.

"I don't know what you're talking about Black." I replied, my tone reverting back to the one I used in fourth and fifth year.

"Oh come on Evans, everyone knows you and James fancy the pants off each other, why don't you just tell him." I wasn't used to someone so brash and so it took a moment to work what he'd just said.

JAMES FANCIES ME?

"Of course he does." Black answered and I suddenly realised that I must've spoken out loud.

While I stirred our Invigoration Draught, I spent the rest of the lesson in deep thought and thankfully Black didn't try to talk to me again.

**4:47pm**

Just realised how badly my plan to befriend the Marauders has gone so far. Maybe I should talk to Remus instead- we're pretty good friends anyway.

**4:52pm**

Can't, James is sitting there with him and I definitely can't talk to James now I know he might fancy me.

Oh no, just remembered I have patrol tonight.

Perhaps I can pretend to be ill instead?

**4:58pm**

No, I refuse to miss out on a patrol just because of our awkward situation; I'm head girl after all, _and _a Gryffindor, I'm supposed to be brave.

Still don't want to do it though.

**7:05pm**

Just told Marlene about what Black said earlier. She thinks it's wonderful _and_ she believes him!

I may just have to strangle her if she keeps squealing like that; it's becoming a bit annoying. Yes, I know it's cute but a) it's probably not true anyway (I mean he hasn't shown any signs has he?) b) even if it is I've embarrassed myself so much I don't think I could ever talk normally to him again, so it could never work.

**7:13pm **

Shut Marlene up by asking her about Remus.

At last- some peace and quiet in the dorm!

**9:06pm**

Fell asleep. I'm going to be late for my patrol. Opps.

**11:04pm**

Just got back from patrol, thank god James was a bit late too so he didn't mind.

Tonight was probably about a 7 on the awkward scale (1 being incredibly relaxed and 10 being so exceedingly uncomfortable that you wish you were anywhere else but there).

James and I didn't have our usual playful banter and witty discussions but, at least he didn't bring up my incident in Transfiguration earlier.

He didn't show any signs that he fancies me though. Black and Marlene are definitely off their rockers (although I kind of knew that already).

**11:16pm**

Today's plan was obviously failed, I'm no closer to being mates with the Marauders than I was before, but I did find out that James _apparently _likes me too.

**11:18pm**

YAWN.

I can't believe I'm actually tired after I slept for almost two hours earlier!

Well, I suppose that's NEWT year for you...

**More interaction with the Marauders (oh how I love them, apart from Peter- I felt like such a traitor writing him as so... nice!)  
Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thursday 13th October 1977

**7:32am**

Just woke up after having a very strange dream.

It started with me, Marlene and the Marauders deciding to go to the seaside.

When we got there Black and Marlene were trying to chase me off the edge of a cliff and Pettigrew and Remus were standing there off at one side not doing anything about it.

After a little while they succeed and I feel myself falling over the edge and, just as I was about to hit the ground, James appeared and caught me.

How strange. Maybe it means Black and Marlene are plotting to kill me. I hope not.

**7:47am**

Told Marlene about my dream when she woke up and she just laughed, quite manically too.

I'm a bit worried now.

**8:23am**

I feel like I should've come up with another plan to get James to like me by now but I can't.

Maybe it's because yesterday's failed miserably, or perhaps it's because there's a chance he might fancy me anyway.

Even though it's what I wanted, it feels strange to think he actually might.

**9:03am**

Josh came over from the Ravenclaw table and ate breakfast with us today (we had sat back in our usual places, slightly further down from the Marauders).

I hope he realises soon that I don't really fancy him, I feel bad for using him, but we're going on our date to Hogsmeade this Saturday so I can't exactly say anything _now_.

Black obviously thinks I should say something _now _though, judging by the not-so-subtle looks he gave me whenever I glanced in his direction.

Merlin, he can be so annoying!

Just because I fancy James doesn't mean I'm going to be unpleasant to Josh.

**10:06am**

Why do the most horrible things always seem to happen to me?

We just had Potions and Slughorn decided that he was going to put us with partners based on our ability because he thought it would make us work better.

So guess who I got put with?

Severus Snape.

Yes, that's right, my ex-best friend who called me a mudblood two years ago, ending our friendship for good. Not to mention he's also a DEIT (Death Eater In Training) so he hangs around with all the Voldemort infatuated Slytherins (who regularly practise their terrible curses on innocent pupils around the school whenever they feel like it).

I try to have as little to do with him as possible but apparently he seems to be more than slightly obsessed with me since the 5th year incident.

Snape's eyes lit up as I walked over and I could see Marlene giving me a sympathetic look out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Lily," he greeted me, sounding friendly, but his use of my first name reminded me of our friendship, quickly followed by the reason we weren't friends anymore.

"Hello Snape," I replied coldly, trying to get the message across that we weren't friends. "Let's just try and get this over with as little fuss as possible."

I saw the disappointment in his eyes, but he nodded and went over to collect the ingredients.

I turned round to send a look of anguish to Marlene (because she'd know how I was feeling) and was surprised to see James glaring formidably at Snape.

He saw me looking questionably at him "you ought to ask Slughorn to move you, after what happened," he told me.

"It's ok James," I assured him, feeling touched that he seemed to care so much, "I think I can put up with him for a bit."

"Alright," James grudgingly agreed "but if he tries anything on you I'll hex him until he can't walk ever again."

Feeling less touched and slightly scared by the unwavering seriousness in James' eyes, I turned back to our cauldron, where Snape was glowering at James with equal malice.

Clearly their feelings for each other hadn't changed over the past two years.

Or, come to think of it, ever.

The rest of the lesson was fairly mundane as Snape and I didn't say a word to each other (apart from things like 'pass the tubeworms') but we still finished up making the best potion at the end of the lesson.

This, of course, delighted Slughorn and he proceeded to invite us to his latest Slug Club party (which I will probably end up attending because I can't think of any way I can get out of it).

**11:32am**

I told Marlene about James threatening Snape and she said it was a clear sign that fancies me and thought it was too adorable (can you see the recurring theme here?).

I pointed out the fact that James has always threatened Snape, but she just rolled her eyes and started humming the Wedding March.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with her!

**12:47pm**

Charms has just beaten Potions in terms of awkwardness.

So Josh, obviously believing that we are greatly in love (for a Ravenclaw he can be pretty deluded) decided it could be romantic to conjure up some flowers and make them dance on our table, instead of practicing the Homorphus Charm like we were supposed to.

Not only did this lead to Professor Flitwick giving Josh a detention (something which he has apparently never had in all of his 7 years at Hogwarts!), it also meant that James has started teasing me mercilessly about my 'pansy boyfriend' and Black and Marlene constantly telling me this means James is IN LOVE with me.

Wait a moment. Yesterday he only fancied me, now HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME?

I am so confused right now.

**1:24pm**

Can't wait until we've had our date and I can get Josh to leave me alone.

He's so annoying and James is under the impression Josh and I are in love or something so he keeps teasing me about it.

Marlene says he's just jealous.

I would disagree, but I can't think of any other reason why the nice-James-of-this-year would suddenly revert back to his old ways of immaturity.

**2:24pm**

I just got given a note telling me that my detention is with Professor McGonagall so that probably means it'll be lines (according to Black, who knows _a lot _about detentions).

I feel like such a miscreant, getting a detention slip, it's just not like me!

**3:39pm**

Merlin, as much as I'll miss Hogwarts, I cannot wait until NEWTs are out of the way, this is all far too exhausting. For example, this evening alone I have so much to do (especially considering the fact that I fell asleep for two hours yesterday evening means I have all of that work to do as well).

Before the prefect meeting at 8 o'clock tonight I have to do:

**-Transfiguration:** At least a 3 ft essay on how Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, and its exceptions, is applied to Conjuration (thanks so much McGonagall).

**-Care Of Magical Creatures**: A detailed examination (with possible illustrations) of the Niffler's snout, also explaining how it has been adapted over time to suit the Niffler's lifestyle.

**-Charms:** A 2ft 3inch essay about how the Homorphus Charm can be used against Werewolves and Animagi.

**-Potions:** A chart showing the correct colours of the Strengthening Solution at the 5 different stages of making.

I am going to die, there's absolutely no way I can finish all this in time and come out sane!

**4:07pm**

It's just occurred to me that we're not even in the worst part of NEWT year yet.

I'm trying really hard not to panic.

**4:33pm**

Halfway through my Transfiguration essay, am starting to see the appeal of Peter's 'giving up on everything' attitude. This is too hard and boring.

**4:54pm**

Just went to the kitchens and grabbed a hot chocolate for extra sustenance before I start my Care of Magical Creatures and met Black down there.

He asked why I was going out with Josh and not James. I told him it was part of an attempt at flirting gone wrong.

I think he now thinks I've gone insane, judging by the look he gave me before he left.

Merlin, I must truly be mad if _Sirius sodding Black_ thinks I am!

**5:12pm**

Finally finished the Transfig. essay I honestly don't know how James does all this with Heads Duties _and _being Quidditch Captain; my admiration for him has just doubled (if that's possible).

**5:47pm**

Just gobbled down my dinner faster than I ever thought was possible, I hope I don't get indigestion.

**6:23pm**

That's the Care of Magical Creatures done. My Niffler snout looks nothing like the diagram in the book, but it'll have to do.

Now to start on the Charms essay.

**6:32pm**

Marlene's just come and joined me, she's also working on Charms, maybe this won't be too bad.

**6:37pm**

Remus came over and sat next to Marlene (opposite me) now they're flirting really loudly ('I don't fancy Remus Lupin' my arse Marlene!). I'm going to have to hex them if they don't shut up!

**7:08pm**

They eventually shut up enough for me to work and I've just finished the Charms essay. Apparently the Homorphus Charm is used to change Animagi back to their original form. So I've just written an entire 2ft 3inch essay on something I can sum up in a sentence. Oh the joys of school.

Now for Potions. Yippee (can you see the sarcasm dripping out of the page?).

**7:54pm**

THANK MERLIN AND MORGANA THAT'S OVER!

Now off to the Prefect meeting, although I'm pretty sure I don't have enough brain capcity left to do anything, let alone talk to James Potter (who will probably want to continue his endless tormenting).

**8:23pm**

I think prefects meetings are the most boring thing ever.

Except possibly double History of Magic, but even then, I usually just spent the time playing hangman with Marlene so it wasn't too bad.

I honestly don't know how I managed to achieve an Exceeds Expectations on my OWL when I never paid the slightest bit of attention.

**8:34pm**

I know I'm supposed to care about all this stuff that Adriana Corner (the 5th year Hufflepuff prefect) is talking about, but I really can't find the energy to.

I feel like such a terrible Head Girl, but really, who cares about the colour of the table cloths at the Halloween feast? I know for a fact that everyone will probably be too busy watching whatever prank the Marauders have pulled to notice.

**8:43pm**

James also appears not to be paying attention to Adriana and is doodling in what looks like a similar notebook to mine instead.

We have so much in common. It must be written in the stars!

**8:44pm**

I wonder what he's writing. Maybe he's writing about me?

That was probably the most self absorbed thing I've ever said. I feel so vain.

**8:47pm**

Was too busy debating the possibilities of James writing about me to notice that Adriana had finished talking and now it was our turn. Slightly awkward moment, although at least James hasn't made any immature comments about mine and Josh's 'relationship'.

**8:56pm**

Spoke too soon.

About halfway through his speech about what prefects should do if they catch pupils out after curfew in inappropriate positions, James said:

"Now, of course if you find them snogging in a broom closet, I would usually say 10 points and a detention each. Although if it's our very own Head Girl I would of course advise you to only take 5 points and no detention, because it's only fair to show a little favouritism."

And then he winked at me, as if it was all some hilarious joke (which, to be honest, the other prefects seemed to think it was).

All I want to know is: what happened to the nice James of earlier? Surely all this immaturity can't just be caused by jealousy?

**9:05pm**

Thank Merlin that's over, I am exhausted.

I gave my standard speech basically reiterating what James had said about the rules of curfew, with the exception of his 'joke' and then finished the meeting.

**9:24pm**

Told a surprisingly cheerful Marlene about James' immaturity and she said:

"It's just because he's jealous, he'll get over it as soon as you stop dating Josh. Then," She had a very smug smile on her face at this point, "you can get together and marry and have twelve children and everything will be perfect." (Marlene tends to get a bit carried away, there is no way I am having twelve children!).

**9:26pm**

Rosa, who was also in the dorm, pointed out that we should also have some animals too because animals apparently make you happy.

Marlene has added 15 cats, 10 dogs, 60 sheep, 20 cows, 10 chickens and 5 hamsters to her list. Sounds like I'm going to be living on a bloody farm and, not matter how in love with James I might be, there is NO way on earth that's going to happen!

**9:44pm**

This is getting far too strange. I'm going to bed before they add anything else to the list.

**So James is jealous and is reverting back to immature ways (honestly boys are so stupid sometimes).  
Only two more chapters left!  
REVIEW :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

14th October 1977

**8:14am**

Woke up later than usual this morning (e.g. an unusually chirpy Marlene woke me up, rather than the other way round).

**9:15am**

Forgot to bring my homework to the Care of Magical Creatures lesson and had to run back and get it from the dorm.

So I was too busy running to look where I was going and I crashed into the one and only JAMES POTTER (Goodness knows what _he _was doing roaming the corridors just before first lesson, he's probably skiving or something, being the perfect example of a Head Boy that he is).

"Whoa! Oh hey Lily," he steadied me from where I'd nearly fallen over, and I could feel myself blushing from the tingling sensations his hands were creating, "are you late or something? That's very unlike you, I hope you weren't letting Finsbury disrupt your studies, there's a time and a place for snogging you know." _Smirk, smirk, smirk._

"Of course I wasn't James," I snapped, feeling insulted and increasingly angry with him "what is your problem? Surely you aren't jealous are you?"

Whoops, I just did that thing where you say the _exact_ thing you really didn't want to say.

I could've sworn James blushed at the suggestion and looked embarrassed and a little ashamed for a second.

"No," his denial was a little too quick. "Sorry, I'll stop the jokes if they're annoying you."

"That's all I'm asking," (well, that and _will you be my boyfriend? _But I think the other question is only in my head) I smiled genuinely until I glanced down at my watch and noticed the time.

"Oh Merlin!" I exclaimed "I'm going to be so late, see you around James."

"See you Lily," James responded smiling a little (at what I assume is my general panic at being late) and ruffling his unruly, black hair with that infuriatingly cute habit of his. "I'm sorry again about teasing you."

Then we parted and ever since I can't stop thinking about the tingly shoulders thing and the fact that I made him blush _and_ his sorry little face when he apologised.

Ok, I'll shut up now.

**9:30am**

Luckily Professor Green is quite relaxed and believed my excuse about having to help a 1st year, so I didn't get into any trouble about being late (I am such a rebel).

Just looked back at my homework I'm about to hand in, my Niffler snout looks as if it was drawn by the Niffler itself, it is truly awful. Ah well, you don't get marked down for art (I hope).

**9:56am**

Told Marlene about crashing into James (because she wanted to know why I was so late).

She said she couldn't understand why we weren't together yet when it's so obvious that we both like each other.

I told her I could say the same about her and Remus Lupin AND then she blushed and confessed the biggest secret of all time...

She and Remus Lupin are GOING OUT! IN SECRET! SINCE LAST NIGHT!

I'm so happy for her! Although I can't help but be a bit put out that she didn't tell me sooner. I suppose I was somewhat wrapped up in my own drama last night- but still!

**10:10am**

McGonagall just gave me a sinister glare; I think I was smiling a little too widely than is acceptable for Transfiguration. I can't help it, I'm so pleased- my fantasy of our double date is coming true!

If only I wasn't going to Hogsmeade with Josh tomorrow so James could ask me out (not that he actually would).

I'd probably better stop thinking about it, otherwise I'll only end up day dreaming again and then McGonagall will call on me- Merlin knows what I'd end up saying _this _time!

**11:12am**

Spent most of break finding out what happened between Marlene and Remus and then teasing her about it.

Apparently while I was at the prefect meeting Remus came and joined her and they 'studied for a bit' (otherwise known as 'flirted constantly') and then he eventually came out, told her he really liked her, and asked her to Hogsmeade.

Remus is so adorable, I'm glad he asked Marlene out.

I wonder if he has told James yet. Not that it really matters; I'm just mildly curious as to whether we can talk about it during patrol tonight.

Is it weird that I'm kind of looking forward to patrol with James after this morning?

**12:47pm**

Lunch was... interesting. Marlene made me come and sit with her and Remus (and therefore all of his friends too, which probably means they know about Remus and Marlene, so I don't think it's really a secret anymore).

At first it was a lot of fun because, despite having to put up repulsive eating habits of the boys, they are always entertaining and have a lot of amusing anecdotes about their misdeeds.

Then Josh came over and sat with us.

It was probably _the _most awkward and uncomfortable situation ever.

With James and Black on one side, and Josh on the other, I felt the animosity radiating from both sides. I could almost hear all of Black's disapproving thoughts he was directing towards me and James, despite his promise not to make any jokes, had clearly not gotten over all of his jealously or whatever it was.

The light-hearted jokey atmosphere disappeared and, when Josh tried to ask Black what he thought about Hufflepuff's chances of beating Slytherin in the match next weekend, Black (who only two minutes ago was telling us all how he 'thought Hufflepuff would wipe Slytherin's slimy arses') shrugged non committedly and mumbled something about not being very into Quidditch (another load of codswallop, Black is ON THE TEAM for Merlin's sake) even Josh could tell that he was definitely not welcome at the Gryffindor table.

Why were they being such idiots? It was completely humiliating, even if I didn't like Josh in _that _way, I thought he was a nice enough person and didn't deserve to be treated like that.

After 10 or so minutes of the most awkward conversation ever, Josh said he had some homework to do (although it was clearly an excuse) and left, but not before kissing me on the cheek and telling me that he'd meet me in the Entrance Hall at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning RIGHT IN FRONT OF JAMES POTTER. I thought I would die of embarrassment, especially after Black gave me another _look _of his.

I sincerely hope I can end all this after our date tomorrow, it's become ridiculous.

**1:23pm**

Typical.

So I was complaining to Marlene about how annoying Black (and, to a certain extent, James) was being to Josh earlier and I expected her to agree with me, but it turns out she couldn't because she didn't see it.

How did she not notice? Is Remus really _that_ engaging to her?

I hope she isn't going to become one of those girls that only care about their boyfriends.

To be fair, they only did start going out last night, so they're still in what you'd call the 'honeymoon period' I suppose.

**1:45pm**

Thinking about the date with Josh makes me want to cringe, it's going to be even more awkward after this afternoon, why on earth did I get myself into this situation?

**1:47pm**

I've remembered I have detention followed by patrol this evening.

I still can't believe I even managed to get a detention, I mean, I'm supposed to be Head Girl for Merlin's sake!

**1:58pm**

James and Black (perhaps I should start to call him by his first name as a mark of friendship, even if he was an idiot earlier) are engaging in what seems to be a very violent game of noughts and crosses in front of me.

James just stabbed Black Sirius with his quill, although I personally don't mind too much- it's quite entertaining actually, but if they don't stop it Slughorn is going to notice.

One of the things I really like about James is the fact that he knows how to have fun, but also at the same time he has now learnt about how to be responsible too.

He's also really attractive; I honestly don't know how I never really noticed before this year. He has a great face with really high cheekbones and defined jaw. His glasses are slightly crooked over his hazel eyes, but that's part of the charm and somehow he manages to pull it off. I've often mentioned his hair, but seriously, it's so messy and unruly, but it also looks so soft that I just want to run my hands through it. Don't even get me started on what Quidditch has done for his physique; let's just say he's incredibly lean and muscular with his long legs (which used to make him look gangly and uncoordinated, but now makes him look especially desirable).

**2:01pm**

Whoops! Got a bit carried away there, James just turned around and caught me practically dribbling over him.

Marlene thinks it's hilarious because she's a supportive friend (not!) and has just told me how bright red I've gone. Lovely.

**3:46pm**

Marlene's roped me into helping choose an outfit for her date with Remus tomorrow, although I can't really see why she needs me, I know almost nothing about fashion.

**4:13pm**

This is taking forever. I think all the outfits she's tried on so far would've been perfect, but apparently they're 'not quite right'.

**4:34pm**

It took almost an hour, but Marlene has eventually decided what she's wearing (hallelujah!).

Maybe now we can do something better like a game of Wizard's chess (I haven't done that in a while).

**4:43pm**

Marlene has insisted that we now need to pick something for me to wear as she refuses to acknowledge my jeans and a jumper as suitable date material (I mean, I don't even fancy him!).

**5:06pm**

So glad that's finally done. It's been decided, I'm wearing my black skirt (which I think is a bit too short but Marlene thinks is perfect) and my grey knitted cardigan with my blue top with my favourite band, the Crimson Feathers, logo on it.

**5:09pm**

Marlene claims she's had the best idea. I'm not so sure.

She thinks I should temporarily charm my hair a brighter red so it's even more noticeable (in a 'good' way).

**5:12pm**

At first I completely hated the idea of charming my hair, but the more I think about it and Marlene uses her persuasive puppy eyes, the more I think I want to do it- just to be a bit adventurous.

Besides, it's only temporary, what's the worst that could happen anyway?

**5:32pm**

We've decided to wake up a bit earlier and do it tomorrow morning, just before I have to leave, because I've got detention and patrol tonight and it would ruin the surprise. Marlene's found the right charm in her Witch Weekly magazine, I'm so excited!

**6:00pm**

Detention in an hour, this is the first one I've had since 5th year.

**8:02pm**

Just finished detention, it _was _lines (Black was right).

McGonagall made me write 'I will not fantasize when I should be paying attention' at least 100 times.

I almost died when she told me what to write, that was probably one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done.

**8:05pm**

Decided the best thing to do at this point is to try and block the memories out of my head.

It's not really working though; I can still see Professor McGonagall's stern face telling me not to fantasize about James Potter (she may not have said his name but it was implied) in her lessons.

**8:45pm**

Hopefully patrol with James will help me erase the memory of it from my mind.

Or maybe I should focus on the amazing colour my hair will be tomorrow. Can't wait!

**11:35pm**

Just came back from patrol. That was really enjoyable!

It wasn't half as awkward as earlier in the week and James and I seem to be back to our old ways of interesting and pleasant conversations.

For instance, when I mentioned what happened at lunch with Josh (in a bid to get him to stop being so irritating and therefore make it less awkward for me) he apologised (again) and said that him and Sirius don't really like Josh much (thank you captain obvious).

It was slightly bizarre that James Potter was apologising to me twice today, but the conversation got even better:

**James: **So you going on a date with Finsbury tomorrow?

I could tell he was trying not to say something demeaning about Josh and my inner Marlene-ness (oh Merlin, I must have truly gone mad if I have one of those) was telling me that because he was asking about it he must fancy me.

After carefully squashing down the urge to ask/blurt out whether he fancied me or not (something which thankfully succeeded), I replied:

**Me: **Yes, what about you? Have you got a date too?

Internally I was going '_please say no, please say no, please say no or I will cry'. _So it's probably a good job he responded with:

**James: **No, I'll probably just hang around with Sirius and Peter.

**Me: **Ah yes, Remus has a date with Marlene. What do you think about that?

This was the chance I'd been waiting for to ask him what he thought about Remus and Marlene.

**James: **I think it's great, Moony's liked Marlene for ages, you know, and I'm glad he finally asked her. He deserves some happiness.

I had no idea what he meant by the last part, probably something about the fact that Remus hasn't dated many girls, but I thought it was really sweet of him to be so supportive and encouraging to his friend (and showed what a loyal friend he actually was).

**Me: **I'm glad you think the same as me [James sent a heart stopping smile at me at this point and I nearly lost my train of thought]. Marlene's been over the moon since it happened; although I can't believe she didn't tell me when I got back after the prefect meeting last night!

James and I talked for a bit on some other things, including Quidditch (James is such a Quidditch maniac, it's funny to hear him get really worked up about it) and music- mainly about our favourite wizarding bands (mine's the Crimsons Feathers and James is the Accio Snitches) but also about muggle music (I was surprised to learn that James had heard of the Beatles even though he's a pureblood).

All in all it was a great patrol.

**11:36pm**

I'm actually really excited for the date tomorrow, I can't wait to see what my hair turns out like!

**Wow, I can't believe this was the penultimate chapter!  
As always please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, it'll only take a few seconds after all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

15th October 1977

**8:32am**

Just woken up, I'm feeling pretty excited at this point, although not really about the actual date itself, but more the idea of charming my hair for it.

I'm actually dreading the date. Josh quite possibly hates me, and he would be completely justified in doing so, Sirius behaved appallingly yesterday.

**8:43am**

Quickly nipped down to the kitchens and grabbed some breakfast to bring back up to the dorms for Marlene and me.

**9:10am**

We've both just got dressed in our predetermined outfits, now the fun begins.

**9:35am**

That's our makeup done; Marlene's used a special charm on mine so it doesn't get smudged like it did previously. I'm still not convinced that I want makeup, but Marlene insisted that it's an essential thing that you need to wear on a date to show how much effort you put into it and therefore show how much you like them. I pointed out that I _really _don't want to go through the hassle of another date with Josh and that I hoped this would be our last, but Marlene just shrugged it off and said it was nice to feel pretty anyway.

Sometimes I wonder what it's like in her head, it must be nice and fluffy in there.

**9:42am**

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for, Marlene's just checking the charm in her magazine then she's going to do it. I can't wait to see what it looks like!

**9:56am**

Bloody Hell!

My hair is green. Completely green i.e. not red.

Worse still, it's not just any green, it's sludgy, slimy, _SLYTHERIN _green.

The Marauders are going to kill me for this, or worse, tease me about it forever (because they take house pride _way _too seriously).

**9:58am**

I feel like crying. It looks awful, you'd think the green would match my eyes or something, but no, it clashes horribly.

Marlene won't stop apologising because she's the one who cast the wrong charm. Apparently it won't come out for 2 days which isn't actually that long, but is going to seem like an eternity.

**10:02am**

I really really don't want to go on the date now, but after getting this far/ putting up with Josh I feel obliged to go. I can't stand him up now.

**10:32am**

So I (un)courageously decided to wear a different cardigan (one with a hood) so I could cover up my hair, which is a really unbrave/ unGryffindorish thing to do, but I'm beyond caring.

I met Josh in the entrance hall at around quarter past ten, to be fair to him, he was actually reasonably accepting of my appearance and, once he got past the initial surprise, carried on chatting about menial things whilst we walked into Hogsmeade in the chilly autumnal weather (e.g. not actually raining, but still bloody freezing!)

We've just gone into the Three Broomsticks and Josh has gone to get Butterbeers for us. I've just taken off my hood and it feels like everyone's staring at me.

**11:13am**

It's official, this is by far the worst date I've ever been on.

Josh is nice enough, I suppose, but we have almost nothing in common and therefore nothing to talk about. We've exhausted all possible topics and now Josh (in what I'm sure is a desperate attempt to revive the situation) has started telling me about the village he grew up in. It's not very exciting, all I've learnt so far is that he has a crazy old woman for a next door neighbour who regularly washes all of her newspapers and then hangs them out to dry.

**12:01pm**

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. It's just too boring. I'm going to have to intervene soon and tell him that this isn't working (aka dump him).

**12:40pm**

After a long description of his aunt's dog's tail, Josh turned to me and said:

"Look Lily," He looked very solemn and apologetic "I like you a lot, and don't take this the wrong way, but I think we'd be better off as just friends."

Wait a second.

That's what I was going to say! He can't dump me when I was going to dump him first!

I was so shocked by the fact that he'd dumped me that I just sat there looking pretty upset (which I was, just not for the reasons he thought) and nodded slowly.

After that it was very awkward and so Josh suggested we should split up and go our own separate ways.

We quickly departed (I was still too shocked about the fact that he dumped me to say anything vaguely normal) and then I came and sat where I am now- on the fallen tree overlooking the Shrieking Shack.

With only my Slytherin hair for company.

**1:43pm**

I wonder how Marlene's date with Remus is going; I would bet a million Galleons it's better than mine was.

Although, to be honest, it's not really hard.

I wish I'd never bothered flirting with Josh, and then none of this would've happened.

**5:17pm**

Merlin! What a dramatic turn of events!

So I was just sitting there, pondering my insignificant existence and such, and guess who turned up?

James Potter of course (who else would it be when I was looking my absolute worst?).

He came over to me, sat down next to me on the fallen tree and asked:

"Do you need me you hex Finsbury for you?" Just like that.

"No thanks," I replied, trying to put my hood up to cover my hair "it's not really his fault anyway, I'm only upset because he dumped me before I dumped him."

James chuckled slightly "are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes a little at his eagerness to hex people (clearly he hadn't lost his old 4th and 5th year self's enthusiasm completely). "Completely, but thanks anyway."

"Alright," he grudgingly agreed "so what's with the hair? I hope you're not intending to switch houses."

"No," recently I've found that something about James always makes me decide to tell him everything, so of course I choose to tell him about my hair (I mean, I had made a big enough fool out of myself already so I didn't really matter too much anymore anyway). "What happened, was that yesterday Marlene and I came up with the most brilliant plan to charm my hair a brighter red to make it look nice for the date, only the charm didn't work and it turned out this awful colour."

James looked at me oddly for a second before he murmured softly "You still look absolutely beautiful though."

WHAT?

Did James Potter just call me beautiful?

I just sat there, completely stunned and blushing profusely.

"Thanks," It felt somewhat unsuitable to reply so simply, but I was too shocked to say anything else.

"It's true," James continued, probably thinking that I didn't believe him "I've always thought you were gorgeous and I think, no matter how hard I try not to, I'll always love you."

If I was stunned before, you can imagine what this proclamation did to me!

He looked over at me, analysing my face for my reaction, his expression was both hopeful and apprehensive; as if he could not believe what he'd just told me, but was glad he'd done it anyway.

"I think I'll always love you too," I responded, feeling very shocked as I realised the strength of my true feelings, but also ecstatically happy when I saw the look on James' face "I only flirted with Josh in the first place to make you jealous."

"Really?" Now it was James' turn to sound amazed.

"Did it work?" I wondered out loud.

"Most definitely," he slid his hand through mine as we sat on the fallen tree overlooking the Shrieking Shack and tingles shot through me, "did you not notice how terrible I was to him? I didn't realise it at first when I started teasing you, but eventually I noticed that I was only doing it because I was completely and utterly envious."

I grinned a little at the idea of the idea actually working and James being jealous.

"What about earlier on in the week, when you got annoyed when I tried to flirt with you whilst we were studying?" I questioned, deciding to speak the uncertainties I still had, because in a way I still couldn't believe this was really happening; it was really true.

"Ah yes," James smiled a little grimly "well you have to imagine that at that point I had no idea that you fancied me, so I thought you were just teasing me. Do you have any idea how distracting that was Lily? Merlin, all I could think about was how close you were and whether you were flirting with me or not. So of course I was annoyed- I was flustered and couldn't concentrate at all!"

"What about when I said your name in Transfiguration?" I really wanted to know how he'd felt about that because at the time neither of us really mentioned it.

"Well, it was probably the first time I thought you actually might fancy me, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions," he explained. "Sirius was all for me going out and professing my undying love for you at that point, but I wasn't entirely sure what it actually meant, and I didn't want to embarrass you by bringing it up."

He ran his hand through his hair and it reminded me of something I'd always wanted to do.

"I love your hair," I blurted out, causing him to go slightly pink.

"Seriously?" His eyebrows raised and he sounded surprised.

"Yes, there's just something about it which makes it look so soft and touchable." I blushed more at the thought of James Potter now knowing all of my secret desires to feel his hair- it was a bit bizarre after all.

James laughed "what I would've given to hear you say that in 5th year."

"Ah but in 5th year you were still a slimy toad," I told "I would've never gone out with you then."

"Does this mean we're going out?" He asked, sounding both delighted and a bit nervous.

"I don't know," I suddenly felt confident and tried flirting a bit "are you going to ask me?"

"Alright then," James smirked (probably at the memory of the other times he'd unsuccessfully asked me out in previous years), took a deep breath and asked "Lily Evans, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I responded simply.

I wish I could've captured the look on James' face forever, he just looked completely thrilled and over the moon.

A moment later he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

Kissing James was amazing beyond my wildest dreams. Seriously, I could definitely see why his previous girlfriends had spent so much time doing it (usually in the middle of the corridor when I was trying to walk past). James clearly had very talented lips and I wanted to spend eternity attached to them.

Sadly, Sirius Black had other ideas.

He had obviously come to find James and, when he saw us snogging, he unashamedly wolf whistled loudly.

"Get in there Prongs!" He shouted, and we broke apart. James glared at Sirius, but he carried on in his usual, confident manner. "At long last you two finally realised your feelings, I thought it would be another seven years before anything happened!"

"Thanks so much Padfoot," James scowled at Sirius but this seemed to only increase Sirius' grin.

After the interruption we realised it was actually getting quite late and so Sirius, James and I walked back to Hogwarts, laughing and groaning as Sirius told us about our stupidity and 'hilarious' incidents of 3rd, 4th and 5th years when I had turned James down countless times.

Despite Sirius' intrusion, I'm still astoundingly happy. I even completely forgot my hair was green until Sirius asked if I was deliberately supporting Slytherin (he hates Slytherin even more than James does).

I don't think I'll ever get used to James being my _boyfriend; _it's too strange and wonderful to be true.

**6:05pm**

Just told Marlene. I never knew anyone could squeal so loudly, but then again, Marlene has wanted this to happen for years.

I almost feel a little bit silly now that the thing Marlene always claimed would happen and I always completely denied has occurred, but I'm too delighted to really care!

**6:09pm**

Marlene's just told me about her date with Remus.

It sounds so cute, apparently he took her to Madam Puddifoot's (I can't stand the place but I think the pinkness appeals to Marlene's romantic side) and then they walked around Hogsmeade going into various shops such as Honeydukes and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop before going to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers.

Marlene's positively glowing so I think she and Remus may have snogged too, although I know if I try to ask her about it she'll only tease me about snogging James.

**6:28pm**

Merlin, I'm starving. Just realised I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and that seems like it was years ago!

**7:32pm**

Marlene and I headed down to the kitchens and guess who we found when we got there?

All of the Marauders (not particularly surprising seeing as they were the ones who told us how to get in when we were in 4th year) stuffing their faces with what looked like bacon sandwiches.

Remus and James immediately grinned when they saw us and Sirius said:

"Honestly, you only saw them an hour ago and you're back already?" We decided to ignore him; Sirius seems to have a talent for being as annoying as possible, whenever possible.

So we spent half an hour snuggled up in our boyfriend's arms, eating whatever we fancied, before heading back to the common room as a group.

**9:43pm**

We've spent the rest of the evening hanging out together in the comfy armchairs in the common room in front of the fire, doing homework and talking about everything.

Sirius has continued 'reminiscing' about the past (i.e. pointing out what idiots James and I were), it has actually been quite funny but not to mention incredibly embarrassing. How on earth did he remember the incident with the Melofors hex (where I encased James' head in a pumpkin because he'd asked me out again in fourth year)? I'd managed to completely erase that from my memory before now.

**10:34pm**

Just about to go to bed and James gave me kiss on the check, hugged me and told me he'd see me in the morning. Is it any wonder that I now cannot wait for tomorrow to begin, even though it's Monday?

I can't believe how much has changed in the past 7 days, but I'm pleased it has because I'm now James Potter's girlfriend and feel absolutely ecstatic about it.

Merlin, if the 5th year me could see me now she's think I'd gone completely insane.

How times change.

**And that's the end!  
That was a lot of fun to write and I hope you found it entertaining to read as well, thank you so much for reading it all the way to the end.  
Thank you very much to JustSaraa, chocolate is a way of life, POTTERHEAD,ThatNerdyChick16, Sylviecake231, becciemay and LilyNotLef who have reviewed the past 6 chapters and have encouraged me to carry on writing!  
****Feel free to offer any improvements now that it's done and let me know what you thought :D**  


**I also want to thank my friends Lucy (AlbusLucyus) and Megan (AnnieTaphouse) for helping me with this and putting up with my general rambling. They are too awesome :)  
**

**Oh and just out of interest who was your favourite character?  
I think mine's a close call between James and Sirius, but probably James in this fic because Sirius can be a little immature whereas James is just too adorable.**


End file.
